


Latex and Lace

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt in latex pants, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: Geralt needs help lacing up his new pants. Jaskier helps by unlacing them instead.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	Latex and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a pic I saw on tumblr of leather pants with corset-like laces, but I made the pants latex and the ties lace between....well, because I can. Hope you enjoy, please comment!

“Jaskier, can you help me?”

Jaskier lowered his arms where he had been attempting to get the fishnet crop top over his head. The damn thing could wait. Upon seeing Geralt, however, he dropped the shirt entirely. It landed in a pool around his feet. Not that he noticed it, or much of anything really, because Geralt was standing in front of his clad in a leather-looking outfit that, upon closer inspection, was actually latex. He raked his eyes over his lover’s body, taking in the form-fitting, shiny fabric that emphasized every delicious inch. Including the one his eyes were transfixed on, though it could hardly be called an inch. 

“Your...your pants…”

“Uh, yeah,” Geralt glanced down, almost nervous. “That’s what I need help with. I can’t, uh, lace them up.”

“You can’t...lace...your pants.”

He was staring obscenely, he knew it, but he couldn’t pull his eyes away. Those impossibly tight latex pants, instead of buttons or a zipper, had small holes on both sides like that of a corset. Pulling his eyes away, he finally registered Geralt holding his hand out with a long, black lace ribbon. 

“Please?” 

Jaskier nodded and wordlessly came to stand in front of Geralt. He locked eyes with his lover and, in a move that he knew was unfair, dropped slowly to his knees, his eyes never leaving the man. Geralt blushed. Jaskier smiled softly and took the ribbon from his hand. The lace felt soft and delicate in his fingers, but when he experimentally pulled it tight it held together well. He brought it up slowly, eyes flickering to Geralt’s, before he gently threaded it through the bottom holes. Making sure the two sides were even in length, he began the meticulous task of weaving the lace through each hole. 

He fancied himself somewhat of an expert in lacing up corsets. He’d worn them enough times for his burlesque shows and could even somewhat lace one up on himself, with minor difficulty. It had become second nature for others, something he was skilled and quick with, and he had no doubt that Geralt was well aware of these facts. So he was almost certain Geralt knew that he was being intentionally slow and thorough, evening out the laces with every pull, leaning forward to “check” the work. He was distracted by the portion of Geralt’s boxer briefs peeking out of his pants, distracted by the slight bulge where his soft cock disappeared below the tight fabric. And if his knuckles brushed gently over the bulge and his breath ghosted over it with every close inspection, well, it was clearly an accident wasn’t it?

On one particular brush of his knuckles Geralt gasped softly, his hips jutting forward without his permission. Jaskier smirked and moved on to the next hole. The lace was growing shorter, forcing his hands closer to Geralt’s body ( _oh no_ ). When he glanced up Geralt was staring down at him, eyes half-lidded, flushed cheeks. 

“Hmm. No, that won’t do.” On an impulse Jaskier grabbed the bottom of the ribbon and pulled. It was loose enough that the whole ribbon slid out easily, leaving Geralt’s pants open once more. “Sorry love, I seem to have done it up wrong. I’ve got to try again. Unless…”

“Unless?” Geralt asked breathlessly. 

He rubbed his hands up Geralt’s thighs slowly. “Unless you think you’d like to forgo the ribbon entirely?”

Geralt groaned, and a second later his hand was threading through Jaskier’s hair and pulling his face closer. Jaskier licked his lips, his eyes flashing from Geralt’s to his hardening cock and back. 

“Well, darling?”

“ _Fuck._ ”

Jaskier grinned and leaned in, rubbing his lips slowly over the fabric of Geralt’s underwear, a question in his eyes. Geralt pushed his face closer, and that was all the answer he needed to push the opening of the pants apart and slip his fingers under the waistband. It was a tight squeeze, but he expertly wrapped his fingers around Geralt’s cock and pulled his gently out. Geralt shuddered at the warmth and tightness of Jaskier’s hand around him. 

Jaskier was always struck by the sight of his hand around Geralt’s cock, the way his fingers barely touched. The beautiful veins that he now rubbed his thumb over slowly, earning a whine from his lover. 

“By god, how did you fit this in those pants?” he muttered almost to himself. 

“Stop that,” Geralt blushed hard. They locked eyes once more and Jaskier deliberately blew cool air over his cock. 

“ _Jask_ ,” he whined again, this time higher and tighter in his tongue. 

“Relax, darling.” One hand skirted over Geralt’s thigh reassuringly. “I’ll give you what you want. Just don’t look away.” 

And Geralt had the pleasure of watching his beautiful lover open those plush lips and suck him slowly into his mouth.


End file.
